marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jet Zola (Earth-616)
She temporarily lived with Steve Rogers in his Brooklyn residence, where she also knew Falcon. Sam doesn't really trust her, sharing this opinion with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Maria Hill. She was approached by the Red Skull, who was acting upon an oath to aid her should she come to this Dimension without her father, but she refused his aid Iron Nail Cap went to Nrosvekistan trying to stop Nuke from causing another World War. There, photos of Daily Bugle's reporter Samantha Chan were someway manipulated, and Cap was accused by the media of being an accomplice of Simpson. Back to Brooklyn, Steve and Jet talked about what happened there and how much important for Cap his "public image" is. Then, Steve told Jet about the fact that he almost killed Nuke, even knowing about his mind problems and the fact that he was only a puppet, going against every ideal he always possessed. Jet answered Steve that maybe he needs to be unmerciful sometimes, like Zolas are, to prevent people like Nuke from hurting other ones again. Then she and Cap saved a businessman from an attack of the Shaolin Scientist Squad. After Nuke literally exploded in a S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier murdering several agents, Falcon and Nick Fury were presumed dead, but thanks to Jet's super-hearing Falcon's discovered to be wounded but still alive. Then Maria Hill informed Steve of the escape of the Weapon Minus project, that is none other than Dr. Mindbubble, that was trying to take S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret weapon Gungnir. Jet then, after a request by Steve, found an old cyborg that was one of the supervisors of the Weapon Minus project, trying to know something more about Mindbubble. Zola's daughter found out what the power of Weapon Minus is: he can create "Dream Bubbles" that capture the mind of an opponent, making him believe to live in another reality full of his most beautiful dreams, while he can control them with illusions in this distorted reality. The only solution to escape from it is to commit suicide, kill yourself in the distorted reality, if you can understand that you're part of an illusion. While she's watching some TV, Jet got to know about the destruction of two Helicarriers by an out of control Gungnir and started to worry about what could be happened to Cap. Meanwhile, Steve Rogers was "living" one of Mindbubble's illusions: the attack is over, Falcon, Jet and the Winter Soldier saved the world, Ian and Sharon are alive and outside there's a parade dedicated to Steve Rogers. Cap understood that he's in one of Doc illusions and virtually kills himself, getting free of the mind control. Then, both the Iron Nail and Mindbubble attacked him, but Jet arrived on an aircraft saving him, then she started fighting the Iron Nail while Cap defeated Mindbubble. Super-Soldier No More After Cap has stopped Gungnir from erasing Nrosvekistan, we find Jet asleep in Falcon's bed after a lively night. The evening before, Jet and Sam drank some wine and, probably drunk, they had some fun together. When Falcon woke up, he's shocked discovering himself in bed with Jet, that calmed Sam saying that she's really starting to like him and that it was her effective "first time", saying that she'd like to do it again. Then, while the two are hugging, Jet saw Arnim Zola's tower right in the middle of New York. Then, after Steve Rogers discovered that Ian is still alive, Falcon and Jet contacted Cap to warn him and the Avengers that his father is attacking NY with a new breed of his Mutates. Then she told Steve that maybe she knows a way that will let her and Falcon enter the tower without her father noticing it. She said to the Avengers to still do what Arnim is expecting, facing the army of mutates, while she and Sam take Zola down from inside. Then, she started talking with Falcon, saying that this way of doing things isn't his father style: he would never have been so dramatic. She knows that Arnim Zola prefers doing things in a completely opposite way, so she's thinking about a deeper game behind the whole thing. When Falcon then asked about what relationship there is between her and Arnim, she answered that for her Zola is nothing but an enemy now. Then she underlined that this Mutates attack is only a distraction. Jet's plan is stopping the mind connection that Arnim has with the Mutates. When Sam tried out to talk, she stopped him, saying that an operation like this needs a woman's touch and that she doesn't want Falcon to get killed, because she likes him. Then she gave Wilson a kiss. Jet distracted then some mutates, that still recognize her as the princess of Zolandia, saying that someone inside the tower betrayed their boss Arnim Zola. With them fooled by her words, Jet easily finished them with the help of Falcon. Then they opened a door and, while Jet was saying to Sam that surprise is the most important thing, Wilson found out that Sharon was still alive, probably imprisoned by Zola himself. Then, Jet arrived at his father's room inside the tower, facing him alongside Falcon. Arnim Zola then offered her to return standing by his side, saying that all she's done after she left Zolandia was all because of his own will. Jet didn't believe that, and so she started to fight with his father with Falcon: the three fell down from the tower to the streets of NY. While fighting, Jet and Arnim talked a lot about the fact that Zola still loves his daughter, but she still wants to remain on planet Earth, saying that all Arnim is capable of is bring madness and despair to the people around him. Then, with Ian and Sharon discovering about the bomb Zola was hiding with the Mutates distraction, Falcon took it saving the city and dying for it. Jet, while crying, is absolutely angry with his father, telling him that she hates him and his cruelty. Zola answered that after all, he failed again because of the love he has for his daughter, and maybe there's some good thing in him after all. After reminding her that she's the princess of Zolandia, Arnim said that he will let Jet choose for her destiny. Then Zola left, and Sam Wilson was discovered still alive: Jet, joyful, hugged him. But there, Sharon Carter accused Zola's daughter of betrayal, saying that while she was a prisoner in Zola's tower she heard her and Arnim planning about how to neutralize Steve and how to steal the Avengers' DNA to create the Unvengers. With only Steve, initially, and Falcon taking her defense, and with her brother Ian attacking her alongside Agent Carter, Jet was emotionally destroyed: completely shocked by the sentences of Sharon, Zola's daughter decided to rejoin her father in Zolandia, not listening to Ian that wanted her to stay and to not commit a terrible mistake. | Powers = Enhanced senses: Jet Zola possesses enhanced senses, which she describes as "Omni-Senses". Her "bare skin can read the future" keeping her one step ahead of her opponents. She also "can smell, hear, and taste things one hundred miles away." However, when using any one sense at "Omni-level" all others are turned off. | Abilities = Jet is a skilled combatant with the "might of Tachyon Fu" that she uses in conjunction with her other senses. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Sensory Deprivation Suit: Jet sometimes wears a sensory deprivation suit that blocks her sensory abilities. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * According to Captain America, her father raised her to be a warlord and lead his army in the conquest of Earth. * Jet strongly hinted that Nick Fury, Jr. was attracted to her and enjoyed tying women up. * Jet wears fewer clothes as it helps her sensory abilities. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Arnim Zola Experiment Category:Zola Family Category:Superhuman Senses